yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
17/91
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 91-أَوْ تَكُونَ لَكَ جَنَّةٌ مِّن نَّخِيلٍ وَعِنَبٍ فَتُفَجِّرَ الأَنْهَارَ خِلالَهَا تَفْجِيرًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 91-Ev tekûne leke cennetun min nahîlin ve inebin fe tufeccirel enhâre hılâlehâ tefcîrâ(tefcîren). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. ev : veya * 2. tekûne : (senin) olsun * 3. leke : sana ait, senin * 4. cennetun : bir cennet, bir bahçe * 5. min nahîlin : hurma ağaçlarından * 6. ve inebin : ve üzüm bağ(lar)ı * 7. fe tufeccire : böylece akıtırsın, fışkırtırsın * 8. el enhâre : nehirler * 9. hılâle-hâ : onun arasından * 10. tefcîren : akan, fışkırarak Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 91-Yahut hurma fidanlarıyla, üzüm çotuklarıyla dolu bir bahçen olup içinde de ırmaklar gürül gürül akmadıkça. Ali Bulaç Meali * 91-"Ya da sana ait hurmalıklardan ve üzümlerden bir bahçe olup aralarından şarıl şarıl akan ırmaklar fışkırtmalısın." Ahmet Varol Meali * 91-Yahut senin hurmalardan ve üzümlerden bir bahçen olmalı ve aralarından şarıl şarıl ırmaklar akıtmalısın. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 91-'Veya hurmalıkların, bağların olup, aralarında ırmaklar akıtmalısın.' Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 91-(90-93) Dediler ki: “Yerden bize bir pınar fışkırtmadıkça; yahut senin hurmalardan, üzümlerden oluşan bir bahçen olup, aralarından şarıl şarıl ırmaklar akıtmadıkça; yahut iddia ettiğin gibi, gökyüzünü üzerimize parça parça düşürmedikçe; yahut Allah’ı ve melekleri karşımıza getirmedikçe; yahut altından bir evin olmadıkça; ya da göğe çıkmadıkça sana asla inanmayacağız. Bize gökten okuyacağımız bir kitap indirmedikçe göğe çıktığına da inanacak değiliz.” De ki: “Rabbimi tenzih ederim. Ben ancak resûl olarak gönderilen bir beşerim.” Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 91-«Veya senin bir hurma bahçen ve üzüm bağın olmalı; öyle ki, içlerinden gürül gürül ırmaklar akıtmalısın.» Edip Yüksel Meali * 91-'Veya hurma ve üzüm bahçelerin olup aralarında ırmaklar fışkırtmalısın.' Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 91-veya hurmalıklardan ve üzümlüklerden bir bahçen olsun da aralarında şarıl şarıl çaylar akıtasın, Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 91-Yâhud senin için hurmalıklardan ve üzümlüklerden bir bağçe ola da aralarında şarıl şarıl çaylar akıtasın Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 91-«Veya senin için hurmalıklardan ve üzümlüklerden bir bahçe olsun da aralarında ırmakları şarıl şarıl akıtasın.» Muhammed Esed * 91-"yahut hurma ağaçlarıyla, asmalarla dolu bir bahçen olmadıkça; ve onların arasında çağıl çağıl dereler akıtmadıkça; Suat Yıldırım * 91-Yahut senin hurma ve üzüm bağların olsun da aralarından gürül gürül ırmaklar akıtasın. Süleyman Ateş Meali * 91-"Yahut senin hurmalardan ve üzümlerden oluşan bir bahçen olmalı, aralarından ırmaklar fışkırtmalısın!" Şaban Piriş Meali * 91-Veya senin hurma bahçen ya da üzüm bağın olmadıkça ve de aralarından ırmaklar fışkırtmadıkça! Ümit Şimşek Meali * 91-'Yahut senin hurma ve üzümlerden bir bağın olsun da arasından gürül gürül ırmaklar akıt. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 91-"Yahut senin, hurmalardan, üzümlerden oluşan bir bahçen olmalı. Onların aralarından şarıl şarıl ırmaklar akıtmalısın." Yusuf Ali (English) * 91- "Or (until) thou have a garden of date trees and vines, and cause rivers to gush forth in their midst, carrying abundant water;(2293) M. Pickthall (English) * 91-Or thou have a garden of date-palms and grapes, and cause rivers to gush forth therein abundantly; Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 91- "Veyahut hurmalıklardan ve üzümlüklerden senin bir bahçen olsun da ortasından şarıl şarıl ırmaklar akıtmalısın." Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *88- De ki: "Eğer bütün ins ve cin (toplulukları) , bu Kur'an'ın bir benzerini getirmek üzere toplansa, -onların bir kısmı bir kısmına destekçi olsa bile- onun bir benzerini getiremezler."(105) 89- Andolsun, biz bu Kur'an'da her örnekten insanlar için çeşitli açıklamalarda bulunduk. İnsanların çoğu ise ancak inkârda ayak direttiler. 90- Dediler ki: "Bize yerden pınarlar fışkırtmadıkça sana kesinlikle inanmayız," 91- "Ya da sana ait hurmalıklardan ve üzümlerden bir bahçe olup aralarından şarıl şarıl akan ırmaklar fışkırtmalısın," 92- "Veya öne sürdüğün gibi, gökyüzünü üstümüze parça parça düşürmeli ya da Allah'ı ve melekleri karşımıza (şahid olarak) getirmelisin," 93- "Yahut altından bir evin olmalı veya gökyüzüne yükselmelisin. Üzerimize bizim okuyabileceğimiz bir kitap indirinceye kadar senin yükselişine de inanmayız." De ki: "Rabbimi yüceltirim; ben, elçi olan bir beşerden başkası mıyım?"(106) AÇIKLAMA 105. Bu teklif Kur'an'ın daha bir çok yerinde yer almaktadır. (Bakara: 23-24, Yunus: 38-39, Hud: 13-14, Tur: 33-34) Tüm bu yerlerde bu teklif, Hz. Muhammed'i (s.a) Kur'an'ı kendi uydurup Allah'a isnat etmekle suçlayan kafirlere karşı bir cevap olarak sunulmuştur. Bunun yanısıra, aynı iftira Yunus: 16'da da reddedilmektedir: "De ki: Eğer Allah dileseydi, onu size okumazdım ve onu size bildirmezdim. Ben ondan önce sizin içinizde bir ömür sürdüm. Siz yine da akıl erdirmeyecek misiniz?" Şimdi de bu ayetlerde Kur'an'ın Allah kelamı olduğunu ispatlayan üç delili ele alalım. a) Kur'an, dil, üslup, öne sürdüğü deliller, konular, anafikir, öğretiler ve gayble ilgili önceden verdiği haberler bakımından öyle bir mucizedir ki, onun benzerini meydana getirmek insan gücünün ötesindedir: "Siz bunu bir insanın yazdığını söylüyorsunuz, fakat biz diyoruz ki: Bütün insanlar birleşse bunun gibi bir kitap yazamaz, hatta müşriklerin ilâh olarak kabul ettikleri ve bu kitabın açıkça eleştirdiği cinler de kafirlerin yardımına gelse, yine de bu teklife karşılık ona benzer bir kitap meydana getiremezler." b) Hz. Muhammed'in (s.a) Kur'an'ı uydurduğu iddiasına gelince, Kur'an bu iddiaya şöyle cevap verir: "Muhammed (s.a) sizin aranızdan biridir ve yabancı değildir. Kur'an indirilmeden önce o sizin aranızda kırk yıl yaşadı. Daha önce, hatta peygamberliğini ilan etmeden bir gün önce bile ondan hiç Kur'an'a benzer sözler işittiniz mi veya onun hiç Kur'an'daki konu ve meseleleri daha önceden tartıştığını duydunuz mu? Eğer meseleyi bu bakış açısından ele alırsanız, Hz. Muhammed'in (s.a) dili, fikirleri, bilgisi,üslubu ve düşünce şekli ile ilgili bu ani değişikliğin ilâhî hidayet olmaksızın gerçekleşemeyeceğini anlarsınız." c) "Kur'an'ın okunmasından sonra onun aranızdan yok olmadığını ve aranızda yaşamaya devam ettiğini görmüyor musunuz? Ondan Kur'an'dan başka sözler de işitiyorsunuz. İki tür ifade şekli arasındaki farkın, hiç kimsenin bu ikisini aynı anda beceremeyeceği kadar açık olduğuna dikkat etmiyor musunuz? "Kur'an ile Hz. peygamber'in (s.a) hadisleri arasındaki ifade farkı bugün bile anlaşılabilmektedir. Arap dili ve edebiyatını iyi bilen herkes, bu iki tür ifadenin bir kişiye ait olamayacak kadar birbirinden farklı olduğunu farkedebilir. (Ayrıntılı bilgi için bkz. Yunus: 16 ve an: 21, Tûr, an: 22-27) 106. Bu, kafirlerin mucize isteğine karşı verilen ikinci cevaptır, birinci cevap 59. ayette verilmişti. Bu özlü cevabın belagatı övgüye değer: "Benden yerden bir pınar fışkırtmamı veya göz kapayıp açıncaya dek içinden ırmaklar akan tamamen çiçek açmış bir bahçe getirmemi yahut daveti reddeden sizler üzerine göğü parça parça indirmemi yahut altından bir saray yapmamı yahut Allah'ı ve melekleri sizin yanınıza indirip: 'Bu Muhammed'i elçi olarak biz gönderdik' demelerini sağlamamı yahutta gözünüzün önünde göğe çıkıp Allah tarafından beni elçi olarak gönderdiğini belirten elinizle dokunabileceğiniz ve gözünüzle okuyabileceğiniz bir yazı getirmemi istiyorsunuz." Bu büyük isteklere verilen kısa ve özlü cevap şuydu: "Rabbimin şanı yücedir. Ben elçi olarak gönderilmiş bir insandan başka bir şey olduğumu iddia ettim mi ki?" Bu cevap şöyle genişletilebilir: "Ey anlayışsız insanlar! Ben hiç ilâh olduğumu iddia ettim mi ki benden böyle şeyler istiyorsunuz? Ben hiç güçlü olduğumu, yerleri ve gökleri yönettiğimi söyledim mi? İlk günden beri ben Allah'tan vahy getiren bir insan olduğumu söylüyorum. Bu nedenle eğer benim iddiamın doğruluğunu denemek istiyorsanız getirdiğim mesajdan bunu anlayabilirsiniz. Eğer onun Hakka dayandığı ve tamamen mantıklı olduğuna ikna oldunuzsa, hiç bir saçma istekte bulunmaksızın hemen ona iman etmelisiniz. Diğer taraftan eğer onda bir hata bulursanız, onu reddedebilirsiniz. Eğer benim iddiamın doğru olup olmadığını denemek istiyorsanız, buna binaen bir insan olarak davranışlarıma, ahlâkıma ve davetime bakarak karar verebilirsiniz. Buna rağmen benden yeri yarmamı ve göğü parça parça üzerinize düşürmemi istemeniz saçma değil mi? Peygamberlik ile böyle şeylerin bir ilgisi ve bağı var mı?" Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *91. "yahut hurma ağaçlarıyla, asmalarla dolu bir bahçen olmadıkça; ve onların arasında çağıl çağıl dereler akıtmadıkça; (107) 107 - Bu, öyle görünüyor ki, Kur'an'da hakkında o kadar sık söz edilen cennet temsîline ilişkin alaycı bir îma. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *91. Veya senin için hurmalıklardan ve üzümlüklerden bir bahçe olsun da aralarında ırmakları şarıl — şarıl akıtasın. 91. O münkirler ikinci nevî mucize talebinde bulunarak dediler ki: (veya senin için hurmalıklardan ve üzümlüklerden) bunlara ait ağaçları kapsayan (bir bahçe) bir bostan (olsun da arlarında ırmakları) bir kuvvet ile devamlı olarak (şırıl şarıl akıtasın) öyle kuvvetli su akıntılarını meydana getiresin, o zaman iman ederiz.